Love's Path
by Inuyashafeudalgirl
Summary: The path to love is always a trecherous one with heartbreak and sadness. For one Kagome Higurashi, it is filled with pleasures and sorrows with dog demons. Revised and Edited. SessKag
1. The Journey Begins

**The Journey Begins**

Five very different companions sat on a low hill watching as the stars blinked at them from the night sky. The land was peaceful and quiet as not a sound was made except for the light breathing of the five. Suddenly you could hear a resounding smack followed by an exclamation.

"Ow, that hurt!" a Monk exclaimed, an angry red handprint adorning the right side of his face.

"It serves you right you pervert; keep your hands to yourself!" an enraged Sango yelled as drawing her hand back to rest on the slightly damp grass.

"Miroku, don't you ever stop?" a young Miko questioned as she giggled at the sight of Miroku trying to grope her again.

"Keh, there's nothing in this world that would change his perverted ways," a silver-haired Hanyou said as sitting up in the grass and looking over his shoulder at the members if his so called pack.

"I beg to differ Inuyasha, at least I tell women my feelings" Miroku said grinning with a mischevious gleam in his eyes.

"Shudup!"

"Just admit that you're in love with Kagome."

"I don't love her," Inuyasha said with an emphasis on love. Inuyasha looked over at Kagome who he thought would be enraged but watched as Kagome lay back down in the grass next to the surprised Hanyou.

'Inuyasha could never love me, all he cares about is Kikyo,' just at the thought of the dead priestess she could feel the tears well up behind her closed eyelids.

Inuyasha noticing that she was about to cry thinks, 'does she have to cry; I can't stand it when she does that.' Before he realized what he was doing Inuyasha pulled Kagome into his strong embrace. He held her that way until her tears stopped flowing as he continued stroking her raven black hair.

"Inuyasha, you can let me go now."

"Oh" he pulled away from her, embarrassment clearly written on his face where twin blushes adorned his cheeks.

"Ha, I knew that you loved her Inuyasha" grinning, Miroku said.

"I do not, I just didn't want her to start crying!" Inuyasha yelled, embarassed even more.

"Inuyasha, we should head back to Kaeda's hut so we can rest for tomorrow," said Kagome.

**The Next Day**

"Inuyasha, I sense two Shikon Jewel shards coming this way," Kagome said as running up to Inuyasha. The five companions had spent the night at Kaeda's, in the morning Inuyasha had sensed an ominous presence a short distance from the village. Arousing everyone from sleep Kagome on Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo on Kilala they departed to slay the demon before it could get to the village and wreck havoc.

Suddenly a very large bear demon came rushing towards the gang bearing its large, dripping fangs.

"Give me the sacred Jewel shards!" It hissed at Kagome.

"I don't think so!" Inuyasha unsheathed his sword and began fighting the demon as another larger bear demon appeared behind Kagome. Before any of the others could react Kagome was captured and swung carelessly over his shoulder and had seemingly vanished with her. Inuyasha looked behind him to see that Kagome was gone; with one final strike from his Wind Scar he killed the demon he had been fighting and collected the small pink jewel fragment that came from the demon's head.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled leaping towards Miroku and grabbing him by the collar of his hakama, "Why didn't you protect her!" He yelled angry at Miroku in anger and frustration.

"Inuyasha it couldn't be helped" Said Sango as trying to release Miroku from Inuyasha's grasp.

"Let's go, she couldn't have gotten that far!" Inuyasha yelled releasing Miroku. Sniffing along the ground for any trace of Kagome, he found it then began racing towards the path Kagome and the bear demon had taken hoping that the worthless wench as he called her, would not get herself killed by berating the demon. Not caring whether he left the others behind or not he picked up his pace knowing that if he lost Kagome then no one would be able to sense the Jewel fragments and restore it to it's original luster.


	2. The Meeting

**The Meeting **

Meanwhile Kagome was being carried off into Lord Sesshomaru's lands by the huge bear demon. She had been unconscious until the demon had dropped her hard on the dirt covered forest floor. Before she knew what had happened she had been tied to a large tree with a strong string wrapped around her numerous times so she could not escape.

"What do you want with me!" Kagome yelled before she thought what the consequences would be for her insolence at yelling at the demon.

"Naraku ordered that I capture you and bring you back alive" the bear demon stated with an air of being bored.

"Naraku…"

"Yes now stop you incessant chatter or I shall be forced to take matters into my own hands" hissed the bear demon tired of hearing her voice that sounded high pitched due to his sensitive hearing. Seeing an opportunity to amuse himself; "You are a pretty little woman, no wonder Naraku wants you unharmed" he stated even though he despised humans for their incompetant and petty existance.

"What, there is no way that I will go to him!"

"You have no choice girl."

"My name ain't girl it's Kagome, ok?"

"I don't care what your name is girl" he stepped closer. Not wanting to hear her whine anymore he closed his claws around her throat until she couldn't breath. "I could still kill you wench!"

'Inuyasha, anyone help!' Kagome screamed in her mind. Suddenly in a scant few seconds the bear demon had dropped onto the forest floor bleeding profusely from a wound in the back of his head that had killed him instantly. Kagome pulled her head up thinking to see Inuyasha but instead found her looking at The Lord of the Western Lands who was looming over her. In a second Sesshomaru had cut Kagome from her bonds, she stood rooted to the ground staring into Sesshomaru's golden orbs that had a hint of amusement in them.

"Should you not be with your Hanyou" Sesshomaru spoke. He stood patiently awaiting her answer while she recovered from her shock.

"Well, Ano.. I was with him until that demon took me," Kagome said quietly pointing to the dead corpse as she stepped away from the body.

"So my lowly half-brother couldn't protect a young human, a girl no less" he said in more of a statement than a question.

"That's not what I meant….I mean…nevermind!" She threw her hands up in exclamation.

"Can you find your way back, human?"

"No and my name isn't human it's Kagome, Ka-go-me got it!" She said pronouncing each syllable separately with annoyance.

"Human I will call you what I please." 'How dare her defy me, no one has stood up to me like that' he thought to himself staring down at Kagome.

"You're an arrogant jerk, Sesshomaru!"

"Watch your tongue human!"

"Hah, I don't think so; you come and save me then you make me angry."

"I said be quiet wench!" Sesshomaru threw Kagome back against the tree she had previously been tied to with his large hand wrapped around her slender throat. He slowly began cutting off her air supply until she wasn't able to breathe, "Now will you stay silent?"

She choked out a yes and fell to the ground trying to regain her breathe. 'Why does he have to be so mean towards humans;' she thought as she kept on her knees until she had regained her breathe back.

"I shall take you to your companions" Sesshomaru said as walking off in the direction of his human ward Rin who was sitting atop of AhUn, the two headed dragon. Kagome followed reluctantly behind him mumbling to herself about arrogant dog demons.

"Sesshomaru-sama, is the pretty lady coming to stay with us?" Rin asked expectantly towards her so-called father.

"No Rin, I shall return her to her friends" Sesshomaru replied in his usual icy tone. Kagome walked over to the dragon where they were obviously waiting on her.

"You are wasting my time human" Sesshomaru spoke.

"I'm coming, I'm coming" 'arrogant dog demon' when she reached AhUn Sesshomaru threw her atop the great beast without caring if she got hurt.

"Ow, you could have been a little easier" Kagome remarked while rubbing her backside with a grimace. Sesshomaru remained silent while he took AhUn's reins and formed his youkai cloud below his boot clad feet and began ascending up to the sky. 'Inuyasha will most likely think Sesshomaru kidnapped me to get the Tetsusaiga' Kagome thought as looking ahead of AhUn's head and watching as the dog demon's silver hair swayed in the breeze. 'He's really good looking...wait, where did that come from!'

'_I'm your conscious.'_

'Oh...'

'_You know he's hot, just admit it.'_

'Yeah right, he's tried to kill me plenty of times before.'

'_But he never did though he easily could have.'_

'What's that supposed to mean.'

'_You like him and you know it.'_

'Do not.'

'_Do too.'_

"I do not and I don't think he's hot and I don't like him." Kagome stopped, suddenly realizing that she had said that out loud. "Oh Kami" she groaned.

"Kagome-sama who are you talking to?" Rin asked staring at her with curiosity.

"Uh, no one" Kagome began blushing profusely.

"Oh who do you think is hot, it's still early in the Spring."

"Uh, well hot means good looking or handsome where I'm from."

"Oh, who do you think is 'hot'?"

"N-No one."

"Were you talking about Sesshomaru-sama?"

"N-N-No of course not" she exclaimed waving her hands in front of her while her cheeks turned a slight pink due to embarrassment.

"We are here" Sesshomaru spoke before landing in a small meadow where her companions were making camp for the night.


	3. Two New Companions

**Two New Companions**

"Kagome, are you alright?" Sango asked, running up and embracing Kagome in a fierce hug.

"I'm fine" Kagome replied with a hug in response to Sango.

"Did Sesshomaru hurt you!" Inuyasha yelled unsheathing his Tetsusaiga.

"No Inuyasha he saved me" Kagome looked over to her rescuer who was glaring at his brother with slightly narrowed eyes.

"He saved you!" he waved his sword back.

"Yes so don't start a fight!"

"Feh," Inuyasha put Tetsusaiga back in its sheath. Meanwhile Sesshomaru was pondering to himself 'its rather amusing to see the Miko have such power over Inuyasha.'

'_She's beautiful, smart, and powerful too.' _

'She is most definitely not beautiful, smart, or powerful' Sesshomaru replied to his beast, residing within it's cage inside his body.

'_Yeah, I'm sure you think so.' _

'I do, now leave annoying baka.'

'_You know you techincally just called yourself an idiot.' _

'Leave!'

'_Fine, I'm going but remember what the more rational part of you said.'_

'Like I would fall for a human.'

"Sesshomaru-sama" Rin said tugging on his kimono, when Sesshomaru looked down she continued. "I really like Kagome, can she come stay with me at the castle?"

"Kagome's not going anywhere with the likes of you!" Inuyasha yelled after over hearing Rin.

"Hold your tongue when in the presence of Rin or I shall cut it out or your loud mouth, _dear brother_" Sesshomaru said, angered at the way Inuyasha yelled at his ward.

"I don't see why you care, she's only a human!"

"Leave Sesshomaru alone!" Rin yelled running up and kicking Inuyasha in the knee. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kagome started laughing out loud at how Inuyasha looked after Rin kicked him for insulting Sesshomaru. Even he had grinned past his cold mask, finding it rather amusing.

"Wipe that stupid grin off your face Sesshomaru, or I'll do it for you!" Inuyasha said storming towards Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha, sit boy!" Inuyasha came crashing to the ground getting a mouth full of dirt in the process.

"Rin I would love to come with you but I have to find the rest of the Shikon Jewel shards and I don't think Sesshomaru would want to take me to his castle" Kagome explained, crouching down to the little girls height.

"Then can Rin come with Kagome-chan?" Rin asked hopefully. She wanted Kagome to stay with her; even to be her mother since she was nice to her unlike Jaken.

"I don't believe Sesshomaru would want you to," Rin turned facing her surrogate father.

"Please can I stay with Kagome-chan?" Rin asked giving him her best sad puppy face knowing that he would fall for it.

"We will just be in the way Rin" Sesshomaru spoke hating it when she made that sad face.

"Actually we could probely use the extra help since there are fewer Jewel shards" Kagome said while looking into Sesshomaru's cold golden eyes.

"Please, please, please Sesshomaru-sama!"

"Fine, but for only a few days" he reluctantly agreed.

"Thank you Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin ran up to him taking his legs in a death grip then running back over to Kagome.

"What? There's no way Sesshomaru is coming with us!" Inuyasha yelled not wanting his pompous arrogant brother around him.

"He can if he wants too Inuyasha, quit being a jerk for once," Kagome said annoyed at him even more.

"So you're taking his side, wench!"

"Inuyasha, don't say those things when Rin is around!"

"I will if I want too!"

"Sit boy!" Inuyasha once again came plummeting to the ground getting another mouthful of dirt.

The evening began fading into night as the group of demons and humans set up camp on the outskirts of the forest. After dinner, which Sesshomaru refused, everyone bedded down to sleep. Kagome was the last one to lay down as she scanned over her friends.

Shippo was curled up next to Rin instead of next to her like he usually did. Sango and Miroku were about two feet apart from each other but the Monk kept reaching his hand towards the sleeping Taiya. Kagome knew that they cared for each other more than they were willing to admit. Kirara was curled up along side Sango where she slept every night. She then turned to look at Inuyasha who was up in a tree leaning against the trunk, asleep and snoring lightly.

Then there was Sesshomaru who was sitting up against another tree with one of his legs propped up and the other lying flat on the ground. He was breathing lightly where you couldn't hear him but could see his chest rising and falling in a rymthic pattern. She shuddered as she looked at his long silver hair framing his face.

"Are you going to stare at me all night woman?" Kagome jumped at the sound of his masculine voice and watched as he opened his eyes with a slight, barely distinguishable grin on his lips.


	4. Persuade

**Persuade**

"N-No" 'crap now he knows that I was staring at him.'

"So you're not staring at me like you think I'm . . . What's the word . . Hot?"

"No, of course not!" Kagome knew she was caught as her blush deepened even further.

"Really, come here" he commanded watching the emotions flicker across her face. Kagome slowly got up and walked towards Sesshomaru feeling as if she was hypnotized. She sat down in front of him looking into his golden orbs as he looked back into her brown ones. Silence continued until Sesshomaru spoke; "Why do you say words that I have never heard before?"

"I don't..."

"What about this hot word that means you are attracted to someone?"

"Where I come from there are a lot of strange things that you have never heard or seen before."

"Where are you from then?"

"I can't say."

"Really then maybe I can persuade you to change your mind since you think I'm . . . Hot." In a second Sesshomaru had pounced atop of Kagome, straddling her waist. Kagome finally realized what had just happened and spoke without thinking.

"Get off of me you hentai" she whispered fiercley trying to push on his chest as fear engulfed her.

"Not until you tell this Sesshomaru where your village is" he said grabbing her wrists and pinning them above her head with his one arm.

"It's called Tokyo."

"Tok-e-oh, I have never heard of it." 'Strange she's not lying or I would have been able to smell it.'

"It's true, that's where I live." She then began feeling slightly uncomfortable about their position.

"Then you wouldn't mind showing me where you live?" He smirked.

"I can't, now get off" she said trying to free her arms but to no avail.

"You will show me where you live," he inched slowly closer until their noses were an inch apart.

"No."

"Then I'll persuade you," he closed the small distance between them until their lips touched. Sesshomaru ran his tongue over her bottom lip silently seeking entrance. She complied not being able to resist the feel of his lips on hers. They stayed that way until Kagome had to come up for air.

"Uh. . . Sesshomaru?"

"Hmm?"

"I'll show you where I live."

"Good, we'll leave tomorrow" he chuckled.

"Ok, um, can you get off of me now?" She indicated looking at his waist.

"Are you sure you want me too" he smirked as he settled more down more comfortabley on her waist. Kagome let out a small moan that he picked up easily with his hearing. "Apparently not" he grinned making Kagome regret not being able to suppress her moan.

'_I told you that you like her.'_

"Not you again.'

'_Yep it's me, you don't want to let her up do you?'_

'Of course I will.'

'_You like her, maybe even love her.'_

'I do not.'

'_Do too and don't deny it because I'm you and know what you are feeling.'_

'Keh, though she does taste good.'

'_I knew it.'_

'And feels good underneath me.'

'_Well I'll leave you alone with your woman.'_

'She's not my woman!'

'_Yeahhhh, bye."_

Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome's face watching as her blush made its way up her face. He lowered his lips back on hers as they shared a more passionate kiss than before. He released her lips earning a small whimper from the loss and continued kissing his way down her neck until he came to the juncture where her neck met her shoulder. He ran his tongue over the spot where she would be marked by her mate, making her shiver in pleasure. He could smell her arousal spike more also, suddenly he growled low in his throat sensing a presence watching them angrily.


	5. A Broken Spirit

**A Broken Spirit**

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome says quietly watching as he brings his head up from her shoulder.

"Shh" he sooths placing his finger on her lips, silencing her.

"Get away from her, bastard!" Inuyasha yells leaping from his perch on the tree branch as he glared at his brother. Kagome quickly scrambled from below Sesshomaru, berating herself for being caught by no other then Inuyasha.

Inuyasha sniffed the air and widened his eyes in surprise. "You're aroused Kagome!"

"What? No I'm not!" She exclaimed holding her hands up and shaking her head back and forth.

"I'm a Hanyou, I may not have as good of senses as a full demon but I know that you are aroused!" With each word he took a dangerous step closer to Kagome.

"So what if I am!" She retorted, anger flaring up in her again.

"With Sesshomaru!" Now he stood directly in front of her.

"You're the same way with your living corpse, Kikyo!" Kagome yelled but instantly recoiled in fear, regretting saying those words.

"Bitch" Inuyasha brings his hand back intending to strike Kagome but as he was bringing his hand down it was caught in an iron grip. Sesshomaru had reacted immediately, becoming angry with the Hanyou for even considering striking Kagome.

"Don't you dare strike a lady" Sesshomaru hissed in Inuyasha's face as he tightened his hold on his wrist.

"Why do you care, she's only a human and she's not a lady!" He struggled trying to free himself from Sesshomaru's grasp.

"She in no ordinary humanm brother and she is a high lady who is very beautiful."

"What? She can't fight, she whines all the time, and she's not beautiful; Kikyo is a whole lot better!"

"She's a dead corpse; You disgust this Sesshomaru, a living woman is better than a whore of the living dead" he says releasing Inuyasha watching as he jumps back a step.

"I-Inuyasha" Kagome whispered tears running down her face. "I can't believe you said that, I know I'm wrong for what I said about Kikyo but you think that I am just a Jewel detector to you after all we've been through together! You can go to hell with your beloved corpse!" Kagome turned on her heel and began running into the forest to the bone eater's well hoping to escape to her home. Limbs and briars tore at her clothing and bare skin but she paid no attention to the many cuts she received as she ran through the forest blindly. Her only thought was of how Inuyasha had ripped her heart out and stole her happiness from her soul once again but this was the last straw. She reached the clearing where the well was only to find herself face to face with a horde of Naraku's demons.

'I left in such a hurry that I forgot my bow and arrows!' She thought franticly as she dodged an insect demon. Realizing her only option, she ran, past the God Tree and into Inuyasha's forest.

'Don't trip, don't trip' she kept on repeating to herself hoping that her clumsiness would not start up now.

"Oh no!" Her foot had caught on a tree root and dragged her down to the ground with the horde of demons right behind her. She closed her eyes awaiting the inevitable when it never came. She slowly opened her eyes to find Sesshomaru standing in front of her with Tokijin in his hand. In minutes the surrounding forest lay littered with demon parts and blood spilled gruesomely over everything.


	6. A Shoulder to Cry on

**A Shoulder to Cry on**

"A-Arigato Sesshomaru-sama."

"How many times do you intend that this Sesshomaru save you in a day?" He asked with amusement in his deep masculine voice.

"Gomen for being so weak and stupid" Kagome whispered in a sad voice.

"You are not weak although you are sometimes too rash" Sesshomaru said wiping his blade on the grass.

"I am weak and pathetic, even Inuyasha thinks so," Kagome stood up dusting her skirt off.

"That damn Hanyou is ignorant, he would not notice power if it was right in front of his nose" he said sheathing Tokijin and standing watching the Miko that intrigued him so much.

"He may be ignorant but he's never lied to me before" she said holding her head down to look at her shoes.

"That may be yet he thinks of you as only a reincarnated jewel detector." Kagome couldn't stand being compared to Kikyo so she did the only thing she felt she could do, she cried. Sesshomaru watched as she broke down, crumpling to the ground with tears streaming down her face in rivulets.

'Great now I made her cry, should I comfort her? But I don't know how to comfort humans, maybe I should try the Inu-youkai way.' Sesshomaru walked over to Kagome who was kneeling on the ground; he gently picked her up and sat down with her cradled in his arm. He began making a steady purring sound deep in his throat while he stroked her raven black hair. After awhile her tears stopped and her breathing steadied as she became exhausted in the arms of the Taiyoukai.

"Sesshomaru...?" She said as she looked up into his golden eyes as he stopped soothing her.

"Shh, rest beautiful" he stood up and with his demon speed he stopped at a small clearing and settled down against a tree with Kagome cradled back in his arm. He resumed his earlier comforting of Kagome.

"You called me beautiful?"

"Yes, now sleep" Kagome instantly drifted off into a peaceful sleep nestled in the Inu-youkai's arm.


	7. A New Morning with a Taiyoukai

**A New Morning with a Tai-youkai**

'Something smells good' Kagome said as she opened her eyes to find Sesshomaru kneeling over a small fire cooking a young deer.

"Good morning, my Gouka" Sesshomaru said, standing up and turning to look at her. He almost chuckled at her appearance; her clothes were slightly askew and wrinkled while her hair was sticking to the sides of her face.

"How did you know I was awake?" She said taking a few steps towards Sesshomaru.

"I could hear your heartbeat speed up."

"Oh," she looked away from his gaze blushing slightly at her forgetfulness of demons acute hearing.

"Come, you need to eat" he said gesturing towards the roasting meat. Kagome sat down in the grass while Sesshomaru brought her the meat, which she gladly devoured.

"Arigato Sesshomaru-sama, I'm used to cooking for myself."

"Iie, arigato for gracing this Sesshomaru with you enjoyable and junsui presence."

"You're too kind Lord Sesshomaru" she said blushing a deep crimson as she turned her back towards him.

"I know you're blushing beautiful, I can feel your body heat increasing."

"That's not fair, demons shouldn't be able to tell those things about humans" she pouted crossing her arms over her chest.

"You are no ordinary human, you should have these powers" he said amused as he watched her actions.

"I don't know how to use them though since I haven't stayed with Kaeda long enough to learn it because I was always looking for the Jewel shards." She stated becoming sad once again at the mention of the Shikon no Tama.

"Do you want to return to your friends?" He questioned softly standing a few inches behind her.

"I still have to collect the rest of the Jewel shards since I was the baka who shattered it." Sesshomaru laid his elegant hand on her shoulder hoping that she wouldn't want to go back to Inuyasha.

"You are no idiot."

"Maybe not but it's my duty to restore all the pieces even if it is with Inuyasha or if the Jewel kills me in the process."

"You will not be killed over such a small jewel but very well, I shall return you to your camp."  
"Arigato Sesshomaru-sama," she turned back around and bowed to the demon lord.

"There is no need for you to bow to this Sesshomaru, Lady Kagome" he said taking her hand in his own. "Perhaps you would like to freshen up before we leave, there's a stream not too far from here."

"Okay, I probely look like a mess" she said gesturing to her clothes.

"This Sesshomaru thinks you look quite cute" Sesshomaru said picking Kagome up bridal style in his one arm and with his demon speed took her to a small-secluded stream.

"Oh Sesshomaru, I was going to show you where I live today" she said as he set her down on her feet.

"It can wait for another day"

"Ok, what ever the Lord says; but how am I going to freshen up without my bag that has my bathing things in it?"

"I shall retrieve it for you" with that said Sesshomaru was gone and back in two minutes with Kagome's pack in his hand.

"Arigato, could you turn around while I bathe?" She asked as getting her bathing supplies from her bag.

"What if I choose to join you?" He said with a grin.

"Hentai!"

"I need to remove this foul blood from my body."

"Why don't you wait until I am done?"

"Because the Hanyou is going to come looking for you and I don't think it would be a good idea to be unprepared;" He said beginning to remove his clothes.

"Fine, but don't look at me."

**Gouka—Gorgeous**

**Junsui—Pure**

**Hentai—Pervert **

**Taiyoukai—Demon Lord **

**Iie—No**

**Thanks so much for the reviews and I will try to update as soon as I can. I myself don't think that this is a good story, do you readers think it is? Please read and review as often as you can, I'd really appreciate it. If you have any questions then you can email me or write it in the review. Thanks a lot for reading my story, it means a lot to me. **


	8. Bathing with a Demon

**Bathing with a Demon**

"As tempting as that sounds Lady Kagome I shall try to fulfill your request"

he said as he walked into the cold water.

"You better" Kagome said beginning to undress herself and waded into the slightly cold stream. She glanced warily towards Sesshomaru, watching as he ducked his head under the water. He emerged a minute later, water plastering his silver hair to his face making him look like even more sexy than she thought possible.

"It seems that you can watch this Sesshomaru bathe though I cannot watch you" he joked turning slightly, watching Kagome from the corner of his eye.

"What? I'm not watching you!" She yelled blushing a deep crimson.

"You seem to forget my dear, that I am a demon and can tell what you are doing without looking at you."

"That's not fair," she ducked under the water and swam to the far right, behind Sesshomaru.

"This Sesshomaru want's to know if you can loan me some of your strange hair concoction?"

"Of course, and it's called Shampoo" Kagome swam back to her bathing supplies and tossed her shampoo to Sesshomaru who caught it easily with his right hand. He opened the bottle with ease but was having problems trying to get the shampoo without dropping the bottle. Kagome saw this and walked over to Sesshomaru. "Would you like me to help?"

"Please, it is hard with only one arm" he admitted.

"Don't turn around though." She took the bottle of unscented shampoo from his hand and began massaging it in his long silver hair. She had always used unscented shampoo since she had traveled with Inuyasha because of his sensentative nose. Sesshomaru was enjoying the feel of her hands massaging his scalp when he picked up on a strong scent.

"Does washing this Sesshomaru's hair arouse you so?" He said bringing his hand up and capturing her hand in his.

"No" she replied too quickly making it obvious.

"You lie."

"No I'm not, I just stretched the truth a little." He looks back over his shoulder unconvinced. "Ok, Ok a lot; I can't control my body's reactions when I'm bathing with a hot dog demon." Kagome covered her mouth with her hand wishing she had kept her mouth closed.

"I think it's more than your body's reactions Kagome." As he said this he brought his long tail around Kagome's waist.

"What are you doing!" She yelled watching as his tail curled around her waist like a boa constrictor.

"You were shivering and I thought you needed warmth, am I correct?" He asked as his tail tightened further.

"Actually I'm burning up" she said as her face began changing a darker shade of red.

"Ah, then perhaps I shall return the favor and wash your lovely hair."


	9. Returning

**Returning**

"O-Ok" Kagome turned around with her back to Sesshomaru, willing herself to stay calm. Sesshomaru turned around as well, sensing her unease.

"Relax beautiful, I shall try to keep your earlier request." With a little help from Kagome, Sesshomaru was able to fully wash her hair with one hand. After she rinsed her hair Sesshomaru couldn't help but to feel her soft tresses. He stepped closer to Kagome picking up a lock of her black hair and bringing it to his nose, inhaling her own sweet scent.

"Does washing this Kagome's hair arouse you so" Kagome mimicked from earlier.

"Why yes Lady Kagome; you're scent is intoxicating, like a deadly poison." He lowered his head even further down until his lips rested against her bare collarbone. He placed a light butterfly kiss on her neck making shivers run through her and her heartbeat speed up. Sesshomaru moved up placing more soft kisses up her neck until he reached her ear, which he traced with his tongue. Kagome felt a hot sensation move below her stomach making her knees weak. If Sesshomaru had not been holding her up then she would of fell back in the water.

'Why do I feel this way?'

'_You're feeling lust for him' she answered her own question._

'I can't, I still love Inuyasha, don't I?'

'_Yes, yet he don't love you.'_

'How do you know?'

'_He keeps running back to Kikyo.'_

'So, he feels responsible for her death!'

'_Baka, if you love Inuyasha then don't encourage Sesshomaru.'_

Kagome returned to her senses considering what her conscious mind said.

"Sesshomaru, please;" Sesshomaru heard her clearly and she had sorrow and regret in her voice. He pulled back and took to the shore and began dressing. Kagome also stepped on the shore and began dressing as well.

"I apologize Lady Kagome, I lost control" Sesshomaru turned around facing Kagome with his usual mask back in it's place.

"Iie Lord Sesshomaru, I lost myself." They stood for a minute watching each other with slight regret and aprehension.

"Come, I shall return you to your friends" Sesshomaru said holding out his hand, awaiting Kagome. When she took his hand he created his youkai cloud while still clasping her hand.

"I thought I was supposed to show you my home today?"  
"No need, I know that you are from 500 years in the future."

"What, how did you know!"

"I had found out from Inuyasha, I always find my enemies weaknesses."

"So you heard Inuyasha tell about the bone eaters well to Sango?"

"Yes."

"So why did you persuade me to tell you?"

"...Amusement."

"That's not fair, I . . ."

"We are here" Sesshomaru cut her off as he descended into the forest where the rest of the Shard hunting group was waiting. Kagome looked at the faces of her friends once Sesshomaru had landed. Sango was holding Kirara with a worried expression on her features. Miroku was his usual calm self clearly understanding Kagome's actions. Her adopted kitsune cub Shippo, was staring curiously between her and Sesshomaru. Inuyasha as always, had his hand on Tetsusaiga with a scowl on his face, directed, as usual at Sesshomaru.

"Why do you smell like Sesshomaru?" Shippo asked innocently jumping into Kagome's arms.


	10. Departing

**Departing**

"Well, he saved me again last night from Naraku's demons."

"Was Naraku there!" Inuyasha demanded breaking eye contact with Sesshomaru.

"No;" Kagome said setting Shippo back on the ground.

"Feh, what are you still doing here!" Inuyasha growled as he turned his attention back to Sesshomaru, pointing an accusing finger in his direction.

"Collecting my ward," he said in his usual icy voice.

"Well get the brat and go!"

"Inuyasha, sit boy!" Kagome angrily yelled.

"Bitch, what was that for!" Inuyasha pulled himself up from the Hanyou shaped crater.

"For being so rude" she walked over to Sesshomaru, the anger leaving her being. "Arigato Sesshomaru-sama for rescuing me earlier" Kagome said bowing, her hair touching the ground.

"You're welcome Lady Kagome" he bowed elegantly his long hair sweeping the ground. The rest of the gang stared open mouthed in astonishment at The Lord of the Western Lands showing Kagome as his equal. "I shall visit you again Kagome" Sesshomaru leaned down and spoke lightly in her ear for only her to hear. Kagome blushed as he pulled back and left with Rin trailing behind him.

"What was that all about!" Inuyasha demanded storming up to a dazed Kagome.

"What, oh hey Inuyasha" she said dazedly as she continued staring at where Sesshomaru had just left.

"What did that bastard say to you!"

"That's none of your business!" Kagome said coming back from her dazed state and becoming angry again.

"He's my damned brother for crying out loud who I might remind you, tried to kill you before!"

"He only tried to kill me once with his poison claws but he didn't know me then. I don't think he is as cold hearted as you think he is."

"I can't believe that I'm hearing this!"

"Why, do you have a problem?"

"Yeah, you like Sesshomaru and his scent is all over you!"

"I told you that he saved me!"

"Then why is his scent aroused and yours is also!"

"Sit boy!" Kagome yelled the dreaded word then turned and walked towards Sango and Miroku.

"What happened Kagome?" Sango questioned.

"I'll tell you later" she sighed looking behind her at Inuyasha.

"Sit boy" he once again fell to the ground cursing. The rest of the day went uneventful as the group searched for Jewel shards and found none.


	11. Sesshomaru's Thoughts

**Sesshomaru's Thoughts **

Meanwhile Sesshomaru was at his palace trying to concentrate on a scroll concerning his lands. Yet he had read over the scroll numerous times and had not registered the words at all.

"Damn" he slammed his fist down on the polished desk with the scroll clutched in his fist. 'I can't get that woman out of my head' he sighed in frustration. He could still smell her scent that lingered on his lips and clothes. 'She's a human wench, I will not make the same mistake as my father.'

'_I think you already have' his blood beast spoke up mockingly._

'Leave, I have enough problems without my weaker half adding to it.'

'_So you admit that you have a weakness?' His beast growled laughingly._

'No!'

'_Touchy, you have had thoughts of Kagome ever since you left her.'_

'She must of put a spell on this Sesshomaru.'

'_I doubt it, she was too dazed to do anything.'_

'What's your point?'

'_You need to take a mate soon...'_

'With a demoness!'

'_There is no law saying you have to mate a demoness.'_

'Mating a human would make me no better than my father!'

'_There is a way she can become a demon.'_

'No!'

'_You'll change your mind eventually.'_

'Leave!'

'_No, take her as a mate!'_

' . . . '

'_Are you listening to me?'_

' . . . '

'_Fine, I'm gone.'_

'Finally' he sighed resting his elbow on the desk while rubbing his temple where a headache had began to throb.

'Maybe I have made the same mistake as my father...'

"No, I will not!" He stood swiftly heading towards his hotsprings so he could wash Kagome's scent from his body. After he removed his armor he shredded his clothing where Kagome's scent still lingered on it. Sesshomaru tossed the ripped clothing aside without a glance and entered the steaming hotspring. While he was bathing he telepathically called a servant to retrieve himself his normal attire. After he dressed he went into his personal gardens where thousands of flowers were now fully blossomed. Sesshomaru's mind once again returned to Kagome whom he dared not think about. Without really registering what he was doing he had took flight, heading where he last departed with Kagome.


	12. Not Meant to Be

**Not meant to Be**

Kagome walked behind Inuyasha exhausted from walking all day as her feet felt like lead. She sharply looked up as she felt a demonic aura, above the tree tops Kikyo's soul collectors were circling.

"We'll make camp now" Inuyasha said, abruptly halting. He then walked off into the forest and found an abandoned cave where he left the rest of the group. Kagome watched as he took to the trees.

'He's going to see Kikyo again' she thought sadly.

Sango and Miroku watched Kagome sigh in sadness and return to rummaging through her yellow bag.

"Do you think she'll be alright?" Sango whispered to Miroku.

"I really don't know Sango, she has always been cheerful but now she looks like a whole other person" Miroku sighed.

"I know and it's all Inuyasha's fault" Sango said, anger evident in her voice.

"Yes and I have a feeling that Inuyasha don't have a clue as to what he is doing to her."

"I'm going to give him a piece of my mind when he returns!"

"Hey guys, Shippo and I are going to get us some more water," Kagome said as her and Shippo walked to the cave entrance.

"Be careful!" Sango shouted at their retreating forms.

"Kagome? Inuyasha and Kikyo are at the river" Shippo whispered in her ear, as he smelled the scent of decaying dirt and bones.

"Maybe we should go back" she said turning to leave.

"But we need water Kagome."

"Ok, maybe they are gone now" she said hopefully as she turned back around and began walking towards the stream. She moved the branches of a bush aside as she heard voices. Inuyasha was standing with Kikyo in his embrace just as he had held her three nights ago.

"Do you love my reincarnate?" Kikyo asked turning around and facing Kikyo.

"No, she is only a jewel detector. I love only you Kikyo."

"Is she more beautiful than I?" Kikyo asked knowing Kagome was watching.

"No, that would be like comparing a rose to a stone, you are a much more beautiful person and wiser woman than she could ever be" he said as pulling her back into his arms.

"Will you retrieve the rest of my soul so that I may live again?"

"Soon, after the rest of the jewel shards are collected."

"Why not tonight? I can sense the jewel fragments, be rid of her tonight."

"I..I don't know Kikyo..."

Kagome slowly crept back, her eyes wide with fear and sadness.

"Kagome?" Shippo whispered.

"Shippo, I-I must leave, go back and tell Sango and Miroku."

"Will I ever see you again?" Shippo asked with tears in his eyes.

"I don't know my son, now run" Kagome set Shippo on the ground then watched as he ran back to the cave. Kagome could hear that Inuyasha and Kikyo were departing, making her even more frightened that Inuyasha could find her. She ran once again through the dark forest dropping her backpack and tripping over logs and tree roots. When she could run no more she collapsed against a tree gasping for air until she regained her breath. Her fear and sadness finally consumed her heart and mind as she wept silently in the night.

'I'm going home, I can't come back here ever again.'

'_So you're running away?' her conscious asked._

'Yes.'

'_What about the remaining Jewel shards?'_

'Inuyasha and Kikyo will find them.'

'_It's your duty, your responsibility.'_

'I don't care anymore.'

'_You do, stay here and find them.'_

'No, Inuyasha will kill me.'

'_Don't go back to him.'_

'Leave! I don't want to hear it!'

'_Stay here!'_

"Leave me alone!" Kagome screamed out loud. She slowly got up on her feet and began walking east towards the bone eater's well.


	13. Sango's Threat

**Sango's Threat**

"Shippo, what's wrong?" Sango asked watching as the small kitsune regained his breathe after he had just bombarded into camp.

"Kagome!" He cried.

"What about Kagome, what happened?"

"We saw Inuyasha with Kikyo and Kikyo wanted Inuyasha to kill Kagome but he said he didn't know. Kagome thought that he really would kill her, he wouldn't, would he!"

"What?" Miroku exclaimed.

"It's true!"

"Where's Kagome?"

"She left, home" he began crying louder.

"Quit your crying brat" Inuyasha had just came into the camp and picked Shippo up by his tail.

"Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked sniffing the air, trying to locate her.

"She left!" Shippo yelled escaping from Inuyasha's grasp.

"Where?"

"Home, where else; She heard you and your dead whore!" Sango yelled angrily.

"What?"

"You said you might kill her and now we won't see her again!" Sango yelled grabbing her katana. "I'll kill you Inuyasha!" She rushed at Inuyasha clutching her katana tightly in her hands.

"Sango, No!" Miroku captured Sango's arm in his and began pulling her back from Inuyasha right before she ran Inuyasha through.

"Let me go!"

"No Sango, remember you still need to avenge your family's deaths and Kohaku's corruption. We can't find Naraku without Inuyasha" he said releasing her arm when he saw her calm down some.

"But he was going to murder Kagome!"

"Maybe and maybe not."

"You saw how Kagome was depressed and now she'll be even more; He should be killed not Kagome!" Sango yelled pointing her sword at Inuyasha with tears pooling in the eyes.

"I agree but reason does not."

"She'll never return to us now! I wasn't even able to say goodbye" she finally broke down crying because she wouldn't be able to see her younger sister and best friend again.

"Keh, she'll come running back before long" Inuyasha interrupted.

"Inuyasha you're walking on thin ground!" Miroku yelled becoming angry with the Hanyou himself.

"You can't do nothing to hurt me" he crossed his arms smirking at Sango.

"Do you wanna bet on that?" Sango asked daringly as she rose from the ground.

"Like I would do a stupid bet when I know I would win."

"Go on about your business Inuyasha" Miroku spoke out.

"Make me yourself, if Kagome returns then I'll kill her, what could you two do about it!"

"You will do no such thing" a cold voice enamated from the forest.


	14. Comforting Arms

**Comforting Arms**

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled. He walked into the light with a scowl on his handsome features. "What do you want?"

"What did you do to Kagome?"

"Nothing, it's none of your business!"

"He was going to kill her!" Shippo yelled running from his hiding place and onto Sango's shoulder.

"For your dead bitch, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru said taking a step closer.

"Shuddup!"

"Where is she?" He asked while his voice became even more menecing.

"I'm not telling you!"

In a blink of an eye Sesshomaru had grabbed Inuyasha by the throat and thrown him against a tree, unconscious.

"Where is she?" Sesshomaru turned addressing Shippo.

"She went home" he whispered tears gathering in his eyes. Sesshomaru left with his youkai speed learning all he needed to know about Kagome's location.

'Damn, I can't pick up her scent.' As if in answer the wind picked up carrying with it Kagome's scent.

'She's near.' He came into a clearing where the bone eater's well was. He saw Kagome leaning up against the well with her eyes closed sobbing quietly and shivering from the cold.

"Kagome" he spoke softly so as not to scare her.

"S-Sesshomaru" she glanced up at him and began crying louder.

"Kagome" he reached her side and knelt down next to her.

"Look at me." She shook her head not wanting him to see her so weak and pitiful. He gently placed his hand under her chin bringing her tear stained face up to meet his eyes.

"Kagome, Kikyo is nothing compared to you, no rival is your equal, not even I; you're beauty is like a spring morning, exuberant in it's breathe taking beauty. Your eyes are like pool of liquid passion flickering from your soul. You are more gorgeous than any demoness I have encountered and more intelligent. Do not waste your tears on that treacherous Hanyou."

"Sesshomaru, I don't know what to do!" She sobbed launching herself into his chest.

"Shh, just sleep; I'll protect you" he soothed hugging her closer to his chest as he cradled her in his arm.

"Sesshomaru, Arigato" Kagome said splaying her hand on his chest. Sesshomaru watched as a pink light engulfed his body, he felt a warm tingling sensation run through his veins where his left arm used to be.

'She's regenerating my arm' he thought in wonder as he watched his arms become complete once again. Kagome exhausted from using the last of her energy collapsed into a peaceful sleep in the Taiyoukai's two arms. Sesshomaru brought his new appendage up thanking Kagome silently.

'That Hanyou is a fool, Kagome is more power than that undead miko could ever have been because Kagome is ruled by her emotions.' He looked down at Kagome's face watching as a light breeze mixed Kagome's hair with Sesshomaru's making a sharp contrast of black and silver.

'I will take her to my castle' he finalized.

'_Good, take her as a mate' his youkai conscious spoke._

'How many times do we have to do through with this conversation?'

'_As many as it takes.'_

'But she is a rare find indeed.'

'_You need to court her properly.'_

'I am not a baka.'

'_Just makin' sure.'_

'Hnh..'

'_Well sayonara!'_

'That didn't take long.' He looked down at Kagome and brushed a stray lock of her hair from her face. He watched over her the whole night until she began stirring in his arms at sunrise.

"Good morning Kagome;" She yawned tiredly and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Good morning Sessho" she said before releasing a loud yawn. She slowly stood up from his lap and stretched her arms up over her head making her shirt rise up showing off her belly button. After she finished stretching she looked down at Sesshomaru who was watching her with lust filled eyes.

"Sesshomaru?" A slight blush rose to her cheeks as he continued staring at her moving his eyes to her long slender legs. "Sesshomaru, what?" She asked beginning to get a little frustrated because he kept watching her intently.

"I was just admiring your beauty, my dear." She blushed a deeper shade of pink making Sesshomaru chuckle at the sight.

"What's so funny?" She glared at him.

"You, my dear" he stood up in front of her being only a foot from Kagome. "Do you wish to accompany this Sesshomaru to his castle Lady Kagome?" He asked, reaching out his maroon striped hand hoping that she would accept his proposal.

"I don't know, I still need to collect the rest of the Jewel shards..."

"I can help you there, so do you accept?"

"Yes Sessho" she agreed laying her hand in his while he brought his other hand up to cup her cheek. He began rubbing small soothing circles on her cheek as Kagome began leaning into his embrace.


	15. A Kiss and a New Home

_A Kiss and a New Home _

"Sesshomaru?" She said his name in a whispered moan as he continued moving closer to her. Once she moaned his name he couldn't help but to take her lips in a slow sensual kiss. He nipped at her bottom lip with his fangs, silently asking entrance into her sweet mouth. She quickly complied as she circled her arms around his neck trying to pull him closer to herself. He removed his hand away from her cheek only to circle his hands around her slender waist pulling her flush against his chest. Kagome felt as if she were in heaven, wishing that this moment would last forever but like all good things it had to come to an end because they both needed air. They broke apart; Kagome slowly regained her breathe as she looked into Sesshomaru's lust filled eyes.

"Come Lady Kagome." He took her around the waist as he formed his youkai cloud and descended into the sky. Kagome being afraid of heights clung to Sesshomaru's hakama while they headed west into his lands.

"I see you're afraid of heights, I will not let you fall" he chuckled as she closed her eyes tightly.

"I don't believe you, if I let go then I'll plummet to my death" she said gripping his hakama tighter.

"Trust me or would you prefer to remain this close to I?"

"No!" She pulled back not wanting Sesshomaru to think that she like the feel of him pressed up close to her body.

"We are almost there."

Kagome looked to the West where she saw the top of a huge castle rising from the forest. A few minutes later they landed at the entrance to the castle. Kagome looked around in wonder; The castle was made from finely cut white marble with ivy climbing up the sides. They walked to the main doors, which would fit Sesshomaru through in his dog form and were made from polished oak. The door suddenly opened as if on its own accord as Kagome and Sesshomaru entered his fortress.

"Come I shall show you you're room Lady Kagome" he said continuing through a hallway and up a long flight of stairs. Soon Sesshomaru stopped in front of a large door that he opened. Kagome gasped when she saw the inside of the room; it contained a larger than normal king sized bed, a oaken wardrobe, and a large vanity mirror. There was a set of crystal doors that led outside to a balcony that overlooked an exquisite garden. Kagome sat down on the bed, which consisted of red and gold silk covers. On the walls hung red and gold tapestries that showed Sesshomaru's family crests.

"Is this my room?" She asked looking at Sesshomaru who was watching her expression.

"Yes, your clothes will be made and brought to you shortly."

"What's wrong with my clothes?"

"They show off too much of your body that my warriors would be more than happy to see, and I only want myself to see your body."

"What?"

"Tomorrow you're training shall begin at sunrise" he said as he began walking towards the door.

"At sunrise; you've got to be kiddin' me!"

"I do not kid Lady Kagome, now if you'll excuse me then I have some important matter to see to. A servant will arrive shortly and escort you to the dining hall when the afternoon meal is ready."

"Arigato Sessho."

"Your welcome Kagome" he replied continuing on out the door, closing it behind him.

'Wow this place is amazing' she sighed in awe walking out onto the balcony enjoying the fresh air.

'Sesshomaru is not as cold hearted as I thought he was and that kiss...' Kagome touched her lips as she remembered the kiss they had shared recently.

'Sesshomaru gave me my first kiss,' a slight blush rose to her cheeks.

'_So you liked it' her conscious stated._

'Yes.'

'_You love him, admit it.'_

'I don't love Sessho, I just like him..a lot.'

'_Yeahh...' _

Kagome suddenly gave a slight jump as she heard someone clearing their throat. She looked over towards her door where a young woman seemingly around her age was watching her intently.


	16. Dinner and Rin's Request

**Dinner and Rin's Request **

The girl was as tall as Kagome was; She had long brown hair down to her waist with large chocolate brown eyes.

"Hello, what's your name?" Kagome asked.

"Tsuki mistress."

"Oh well hello Tsuki, did Sesshomaru send you to get me for dinner?"

"Yes milady."

"Just call me Kagome."

"Ok, Kagome."

"You're a demon are you not?" Kagome asked feeling her demonic aura.

"Yes, a neko demon."

"Oh.."

"Lord Sesshomaru instructed I to help you bathe and get ready for the afternoon meal?"

"Um..Ok."

"Follow me Kagome."

She walked from Kagome's room and down two more hallways with Kagome following her. Tsuki opened a door into a large indoor hotspring that was fed from an outside hotspring.

"Could you just wait outside?" Kagome asked not needing Tsuki to help her bathe.

"As you wish Kagome, call me if you need anything."

"Alright I will" Kagome called after Tsuki's retreating form.

Kagome undressed from her school uniform and slipped into the steaming hotspring. On the far side of the spring Kagome spotted some hair products which she used to wash her hair. She finished bathing and got out of the spring and put on a long white silk robe embroidered in gold.

"Tsuki, I'm finished." Tsuki opened the door and escorted Kagome back to her room. On the bed was an elegantly decorated kimono with a matching pair of slippers.

"Sesshomaru don't expect me to wear this does he, it's too beautiful for me" she said in awe, touching the silken fabric.

"Lord Sesshomaru choose this kimono for you himself" Tsuki proudly admonished.

"Oh, then I guess I should wear it."

Kagome took off her bathrobe and changed into the kimono. It was made from red and gold silk with green leaves patterned across the bottom and right sleeve. Tsuki brushed her hair and fashioned it atop her head with some curls hanging around her face. Tsuki tried to get Kagome to wear some of the traditional makeup but Kagome preferred not to. When Kagome was ready Tsuki led Kagome through many hallways and stopped in front of a large door.

'I'll never remember my way around here' she thought as they reached the dining room doors.

Sesshomaru was sitting at the head of a long dining table with Rin on his left side when Kagome came into the room. Sesshomaru had to clench his jaw in order to keep it from dropping open as Kagome walked over towards him. She seated herself on the right side of him as a servant brought her some miso soup in an elegantly crafted bowl. Kagome looked over at Sesshomaru who was staring at her lustfully.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Kagome asked curiously.

"You are gorgeous Kagome; the kimono I choose looks great on you" he complimented picking up his spoon and began eating.

"Arigato" she blushed as she too began eating.

"Lord Sesshomaru, is Kagome going to live here with us?" An overjoyed Rin asked with a grin.

"Yes Rin, for the time being" Sesshomaru answered.

"Now Rin has someone to play with instead of Jaken" she exclaimed clapping her hands together in glee.

"Can Rin and Kagome go out to the garden?"

"After you finish eating."

"Ok, Kagome?"

"Yes Rin?" Kagome smiled at the young girl.

"Will Kagome be Rin's new mother?" she hopefully asked.

"Uh...of course Rin I will be honored to be called your mother."

"Great, now I have a mother and a father!" Sesshomaru and Kagome were both shocked at Rin's statement; Sesshomaru more so.

"Will Sesshomaru-sama come outside with Rin and Kagome?"

Rin asked making a sad puppy dog face.

"Yes, but not too long."

Sesshomaru finished eating and a servant cleared his place. Rin squealed in delight as she got up from her chair and grabbed both Sesshomaru's and Kagome's hands. She pulled the two adults outside as fast as her little legs could carry her. She let go of their hands once she reached a large flower garden where thousands of flowers' bloomed. As Rin skipped around the garden picking flowers Sesshomaru and Kagome sat down on a low marble bench watching the little girl.


	17. Memories with Tears and Love

**Memories with Tears and Love **

"I wonder why Rin wanted to call me her mother?" Kagome asked to no one in particular.

"The same reason why you have that young kitsune."

"Yeah, Shippo..." She became quiet as she thought about her adopted kitsune son and how she had left him. Sesshomaru could smell the light scent of salt coming from Kagome.

"You miss your kitsune?"

"Yes, I left in such a hurry.." A single tear trekked its way down her face. Sesshomaru slowly took her chin in his hand and turned her face to his.

"I will get your son for you if you wish it" he said wiping another one of her tears with his thumb.

"Really, oh thank you Sessho!" She jumped up and grabbed Sesshomaru around the waist in a hug. Sesshomaru returned her hug trying to sort out his feelings for Kagome.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Yes?"

"Can I come with you to get Shippo because Shippo might not believe you?"

"Very well you may accompany this Sesshomaru."

"Arigato!" She unwound her arms from around his waist blushing at their close proximity. The rest of the day went uneventful for Kagome as she spent it playing with Rin in the garden. After the evening meal she retired to her room where she put on a white night dress that hugged her body showing off her curves. She walked out onto her balcony and watched as the stars blinked at her from the sky. There was no moon, the night when Inuyasha turned human.

"Inuyasha why did you say those things to me, I loved you but you choose Kikyo over me." A cold wind blew over her skin though she did not feel it because she was cold inside of her heart. A few tears escaped her eyes falling to the ground below; soon she was sobbing profusely. She cried for Inuyasha, for Miroku and Sango, for Shippo and her family, but mostly for herself.

Sesshomaru was sitting at his desk in his study when the strong smell of salt reached his nose. He quickly laid his scroll down that he was reading and followed the scent to its location. He stopped in front of Kagome's door as he heard heart-wrenching sobs coming from the woman inside. He quietly opened the door and stepped into the room closing the door behind him. What he saw made his heart skip a beat; Kagome was on the floor of the balcony with her arms wrapped around herself rocking back and forth with tears streaming down her face. Sesshomaru walked onto the balcony and sat cross-legged down beside the crying Miko. He pulled Kagome onto his lap where she was cradled in his arms.

"Its okay Kagome" he soothed quitely pulling her tighter against his chest. After a while her tears became less.

"Do you want to talk about it Kagome?"

"I-I loved Inu-Inuyasha but he choose K-Kikyo over me," she clutched his hakama tightly in her fist.

"I thought he loved me but he was going to kill me to give Kikyo a soul back. If you didn't come then I would be dead right now, I owe you my life" Kagome said looking into his eyes.

"You owe me nothing, I am in debt to you for staying at my home and becoming a mother to Rin." Kagome shifted around on his lap so that her legs were on either side of him with her nightclothes pulled up to her upper thighs.

"You owe _me_ nothing, sooner or later Inuyasha will kill me, he will stop at nothing for Kikyo," she once again began crying.

"Shh, I will never let that Hanyou harm you no matter what."

His words made Kagome cry harder against his chest. Sesshomaru not knowing what else to do wrapped his arms around her waist and began nuzzling her neck. Through the fogginess of Kagome's mind she felt waves of pleasure shoot through her body making her shiver. All at once her tears stopped flowing as Sesshomaru continued nuzzling her neck.

"S-Sesshomaru?" He pulled back from her neck thinking that she wanted him to stop.

"No, don't stop" she whispered as she brought her eyes up to meet his.

"Kagome?"

"Hmm?"

"You are an amazing woman that has stolen my heart like no other could; I am asking if you would…"

"Yes?"

"If you would become my mate?"


	18. A Night of Love

**A Night of Love **

"Oh Sesshomaru.."

"If you don't want to then I understand." Kagome placed her index finger over his lips, silencing him.

"I would love to become your mate but..Do you love me?"

"Yes Kagome I have loved you ever since the first day I met you."

"I love you too." She pressed her lips against his own in a slow kiss. When they pulled apart Sesshomaru stood up with Kagome still around his waist and made his way out of Kagome's room and to the end of the hall. He opened a door and went inside his room and laid Kagome gently down on his bed.

"Do you know the youkai process of mating?" He asked sitting beside her on the bed.

"I think so.." A slight blush made its way to Kagome's face.

Sesshomaru chuckled; "Good, you can choose to either stay human or become a full blooded Inu-youkai; it's you're choice."

"I'll become a demon because I know how you hate hanyou's."

"If we had a Hanyou pup then I wouldn't care as long as it is you that I am mated to."

Kagome's blush became a dark red as she thought about being mated to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru laughed this time making Kagome blush deeper if that was possible.

"Do you want to be a demon?" Kagome nodded her head not wanting to further embarrass herself.

"Shall we proceed with the mating process?" Kagome once again nodded her head.

"Relax" he soothed pushing her back onto the bed. Later after they shared a passionate night Sesshomaru marked Kagome as his mate by biting and drinking of her blood at the juncture where her neck meets her shoulder. Kagome drank from his blood as well so that she would become an inu-youkai.


	19. The Path of Love

**Due to some requests this chapter will be a lemon chapter (sexual content) rated M (16 years or older). Also some people wanted to know about myself (Inuyashafeudalgirl), well I am 16 years old, I am in 11th grade, and I live in North Carolina. I have red hair and blue eyes; if you want to know anything else about me then all you have to do is ask.**

**Well here's the lemon chapter, I hope you enjoy.**

Last time: "Shall we proceed with the mating process?" Kagome once again nodded her head. "Relax" he pushed her back onto the bed.

**The Path of Love **

"Sesshomaru, I-I've never done this before" Kagome shyly told him as he began to untie the sash that kept her nightdress on.

"I know, you are still a virgin but I will lead you on the path of love" he whispered in her ear as he pulled off her nightdress ever so slowly. Kagome out of instinct tried to cover herself but Sesshomaru grasped her wrists and held them above her head.

"Do not hide yourself from me gouka, you definitely have nothing to be ashamed about." Sesshomaru released her wrists and tried to figure out how to take off the weird binder that held her breasts. Kagome almost laughed at the evil look that he was giving her bra;

"You unclasp it at the back" she told him. Sesshomaru lifted her up off of the bed and reached behind her to unclasp the bra. He pushed it the rest of the way off her shoulders, marveling at her beauty.

"You are the most beautiful tenshi that I have ever seen." Kagome brought her hands up to the tie that held his hakama on and nervously began to undo it. Sesshomaru sensing her nervousness helped her take his hakama the rest of the way off as it pooled onto the floor with her clothes. Kagome feeling a little braver, lightly ran her hands over his muscles that flexed at her touch.

"If you keep that up then we will not get to the good part" he lightly teased as she ran her fingers through his silver hair. Kagome quickly removed her hands as a blush rose to her cheeks.

Sesshomaru positioned himself next to her thighs and hooked his two index fingers in her lacy under garments and slowly slid them off leaving Kagome naked to his eyes. Sesshomaru crawled back up her body until he was once again taking her lips in a searing kiss that left them both breathless. He continued placing small kisses down the side of her neck and still traveled further down her body making her moan his name is ecstasy.

Sesshomaru took her hardened nipple in his mouth as he reached her right breast; soon he changed and took her left nipple into his mouth. When her arousal spiked even more he couldn't help but the throw off the rest of his clothes wanting to feel her bare skin against his.

He continued on down her body until he was between her legs where her strong scent was coming from. Wanting to know if she tasted as good as she smelled, he licked her in her most sensitive spot. Kagome bucked under him when she felt him caress her with his tongue in a place that now one but herself had touched as she once again moaned his name in ecstasy.

After a short time Kagome rode her first wave of pleasure as Sesshomaru brought her to the peak by his ministrations. "Sesshomaru!" she screamed his name as he once again licked her to take the remaining juices that she had brought forth from her orgasm.

"You taste rather delicious" he purred licking his fingers cleaned. Kagome blushed a tomato red as he said this. Sesshomaru laid himself overtop of Kagome making sure to keep most of his weight off of her.

"Are you ready?" he asked as he positioned himself at her core.

"Yes, my aijin."

In one fast thrust he was one with her. He kept still for a moment since he had broken her virgin barrier and she was probely in pain. A lone tear trekked its way down her cheek, which Sesshomaru caught with his tongue.

"Are you alright?" he asked hoping that he didn't hurt her.

"Yes, I'm okay" she smiled up at him assuring him that she was really fine.

Sesshomaru with tantalizing slowness pulled from her only to thrust back, harder and deeper inside of her. In a minute they had both reached their climaxes as they yelled each other's names to the heavens in utter bliss.

Sesshomaru marked Kagome as his mate by biting and drinking of her blood at the juncture where her neck meets her shoulder. Kagome drank from his blood as well so that she would become an Inu-youkai. Sesshomaru spilled his seed into Kagome and pulled from her and lay down by her side raggedly breathing from their lovemaking.

"I love you" Kagome breathed softly as she wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's waist.

"I love you too" Sesshomaru said watching as she drifted off into a peaceful sleep with a small grin on her features.

"Sleep well my mate" he said closing his eyes and relaxing into a peaceful slumber that he had never had before as he pulled Kagome up against him.

**Well there you go that was the lemon chapter; Please read and review. Thanks!**

**Gouka-Gorgeous**

**Tenshi-Angel**

**Aijin-Lover**


	20. Changes and Family

**Changes and Family **

The next morning Kagome awoke to the sound of birds chirping very loudly it seemed to her ears. She slowly and quietly sat up off the bed so as not to wake her sleeping mate. Kagome walked over to Sesshomaru's wardrobe and put on one of his red silk robes with his family crest embroidered on it.

When she turned around to return to her mate she spotted herself in Sesshomaru's large mirror. She gasped at what had happened to her. Her hair was now to her knees and had silver highlights in it. She now had elfin' ears, two black and silver stripes on each cheek, a blue quarter moon on her forehead, and she now had gold and silver eyes. Looking closer at her reflection Kagome noticed that she had grown at least five inches, had claws and fangs, and she had a long black tail with silver highlights in it.

"Oh Kami!"

"Do you like it?" a soft voice asked from their bed.

"Yes I love it, wow," She turned around again and looked at new self in the mirror. Sesshomaru chuckled at her expression.

"Do I have your poison claws and whip?" she asked turning and walking back to their bed.

"Yes, you also have the rest of my ability's including your true inu form" he said pulling her down into his arms.

"Cool, I wonder what my mom will think?"

"Do you wish to visit your family?"

"Please, I haven't seen them in almost two months."

"We will see your family then retrieve our kitsune" he said puttin an emphasis on _our_.

"Ok, but I need something to wear since my school uniform is probely too small for me now."

"I have already took care of it, you're kimono is arriving now." As if on cue Tsuki came in with a beautiful black and green kimono draped across her arms. Tsuki laid the kimono on the foot of the bed and retreated from the room with a smile on her face.

"How did you tell her to bring it?" She asked puzzled.

"I telepathically told her."

"Oh" Sesshomaru gave Kagome another kiss before he got up from their bed and dressed in his normal attire except for his armor, which he didn't wear. After Sesshomaru had helped Kagome into her new kimono they went down stairs to inform Rin of where they were going. They reluctantly got Rin to stay at the castle but only if Kagome brought her something from the future. After Sesshomaru showed Kagome how to form her youkai cloud, which she mastered in three tries, they journeyed to the bone eaters well in Inuyasha's forest.

'I hope the well will let Sesshomaru pass through' Kagome thought to herself.

"My love?" Sesshomaru flew closer to her.

"Yes?"

"Will the well let you pass through since you are now a demon?"

"I'm not really sure but we will just have to try and see, Sessho." Soon they spotted the bone eaters well and landed next to it with their youkai clouds dissipating.

"Oh and before we go I need to tell you a few things; the air in the future is very polluted so try not to breathe in too much, don't kill my jiisan if he throws sutras as you, and don't kill my mother of brother if they touch your tail, ok?"

"Anything to please you, my love" Sesshomaru whispered in her ear making her shiver in pleasure.

"Sesshomaru!" she playfully pushed him back. "Ok you hold onto my waist and we will jump in together on three."

Sesshomaru took hold of her waist. "One, two, three" on three they jumped in the well simotaniusly where a bright blue light engulfed them.

"Yes, we made it!" Sesshomaru jumped out of the well with Kagome and landed in an old musty hut. All at once the sounds and smells of Tokyo hit his senses making him slightly dizzy.

"How do ningans stand this stench?" he asked covering his nose with his hakama sleeve.

"They are used to it, I suppose" Kagome also covered her nose with her kimono sleeve.

"Come on, once we get into the house then it won't be so bad." Kagome took a hold of Sesshomaru's hand and walked to her former house.

"Mom I'm home!"

"Kagome? Mrs. Higurashi came from the kitchen joyous at seeing her daughter. Kagome ran up and hugged her mom who was staring, standing shocked at her appearance.

"What happened to you?" her mother asked while examining her claws.

"I'm an Inu-youkai now" Kagome said hoping that her mom wouldn't be mad.

"Oh? What's this?" she asked curiously as touching Kagome's tail and rubbing the soft fur making Kagome purr like a cat. Kagome heard Sesshomaru chuckle at her position that she had warned him about.

"Mom!" Kagome pulled her tail from out of her mom's grip.

"Kagome!" Souta ran into the room right then and hugged his sister around the waist.

"Hey, have you grown?" He asked looking at her appearance.

"Wait, you're a demon now aren't you?" He asked reaching for Kagome's tail but she quickly pulled it away from his reach.

"Yeah, a dog demon."

"Cool!"

"Demon be gone!" Kagome's jiisan had just entered the living room and threw sutra's at both Kagome and Sesshomaru.

"Jiisan, it's me Kagome!"

"What?"

"I am a demon now so no more throwing your sutras at me, though they don't work anyway."

"Hey!" Kagome hugged her jiisan too before returning back to stand by Sesshomaru.

"I have some things to tell you all, let's sit down." Kagome took Sesshomaru to her living room couch and sat down with him on her right. Souta sat beside Kagome and her jiisan and mother sat across from Kagome and Sesshomaru on chairs.

"So what's up sis?" Souta asked.

"Ok, it's a long story but to make it short; Inuyasha broke my heart and was going to kill me but Sesshomaru saved me and took me to live with him at his castle…" Kagome suddenly stopped not wanting to continue because her family might be upset. Sesshomaru sensed her nervousness rolling off of her in waves and he decided to take over.

"As Kagome was saying" Sesshomaru began. "Kagome stayed at my castle and this Sesshomaru and Kagome are now mated." He waited patiently while he let the information sink in.

"What do you mean your mated?" Kagome's mother asked uncertaintly.

"Mom, Sesshomaru and I are married."


	21. The Family's Reaction

The Family's Reactions

"What!" Kagome's mother and jiisan said at the same time.

"Kagome and I are married, she is now the Lady of the Western Lands" Sesshomaru explained as he grasped Kagome's hand.

"Are you mad?" Kagome asked wishing that she could just hide.

"Yes I am Kagome, you could of asked us first before you got mated" her mother explained in a clam voice.

"So that's why you're a demon now" Souta spoke up.

"Yes," Kagome said.

"Souta go play" Kagome's mother told Souta. Once Souta had left the room her mother continued. "I suppose that since you are already mated that we have to accept it, but you are going to live in the feudal era now right?"

"Yes, I feel as if I belong there now, no one in the future will accept me for who I am or Sesshomaru" Kagome explained.

"Very well, but first I need to ask Lord Sesshomaru a question?"

"Proceed" Sesshomaru said.

"Do you love Kagome?"

"Yes with all my heart"

"And you will always protect her?"  
"As long as I am able to I shall protect Kagome with my life."

"Good, then you have my blessing Kagome" she turned towards Kagome who was in shock that her mom would give her her blessing. After Sesshomaru and Mrs. Higurashi talked for a while longer Kagome asked him if he would stay with her at her house for the night. He easily complied wanting to make Kagome happy since she was his one and only love. After they had their lunch Kagome took Sesshomaru up to her room.

"So how do you like my family?"

"They are incorrigible enough for humans"

"Hey!" she playfully punched him in his right arm. Kagome told him about some of the things in her time such as the television and radio, which he seemed to like.

"Do demons not exist here?" he asked as sitting by her on a bed with pink sheets.

"Not that I know of, but once there was a demon called the Soul Piper that tried to take a young girl to hell because she was wrecking havoc on her little brother."

"I see"

"But I really believe that there are other demons here because I don't think that humans could of so easily killed powerful demons all on their own" she laid back on her bed thinking.

"I agree" he laid down next to her and he made lazy circles on her stomach.

"After the Shikon Jewel is complete then I probely won't be able to pass through the well anymore since the Jewel is what allowed me to travel through time" she turned facing Sesshomaru with tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry koi for this Sesshomaru will find a way to keep the well open so you can visit your family" he wiped a tear away that had escaped from her eyes.

"No, because each time that I come back then it gets harder for me to return to the feudal era. Besides now since that I am a demon then I should see them in the future."

"If that is what you wish" he placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Arigato"

"For what?" he asked slightly confused.

"For understanding me when no one else would, for treating me with respect instead of thinking of me as only a Jewel detector or a Miko, and for loving me" she buried her head in his chest thinking once again of how Inuyasha had betrayed her.

"Shh, it okay gouka Inuyasha was a fool and he will once day realize his mistake for treating you that way, I would be glad to kill him if you wish it" he wrapped his arms around her back as he deeply inhaled her scent.

"No, all it will cause is more hate and violence, it's just better if Inuyasha stays alive and we will need his help when the time comes to defeat Naraku."

"Very well, but remember that when you do battle Naraku then I will be by your side protecting you with my life" he released her from his arms as he hooked his finger under her chin bringing her head up.

"Arigato"

"Your welcome, koi" he slowly took her lips in a slow sensual kiss. Without even having to ask her lips parted slightly allowing his tongue to taste her sweet hot cavern. Kagome lay down on her bed with Sesshomaru wrapping his arm around her waist and they soon drifted off into a peaceful sleep for the rest of the day and into the next morning. Kagome awoke before Sesshomaru at sunrise and made her way to the bathroom where she took a shower, as she was walked back into her room with only a towel on Sesshomaru shut the door startling her.

"Sesshomaru what are you doing?" she asked as she slowly backed towards her bed as Sesshomaru was stalking towards her like he would his prey. "Sesshomaru" Kagome lost her balance and landed back on her bed with a loud thud as she soon found Sesshomaru staddling her waist.

"Kagome" he whispered her name in her ear as he kissed his way down her neck and licked the juncture where he had marked her as his mate. Kagome once again found herself lost in heaven as continued with his ministration until they were making love to each other like they had the other night. That morning Kagome reached her climax and yelled Sesshomaru's name five times that morning as he continued bringing her to the peak of pleasure. Soon they were too exhausted to move so they once again found sleep in each other's arms. Sesshomaru silted his eyes open as he heard someone enter the room, as he breathed in the scent of herbs and ginger he knew that it was Kagome's mother. He opened his eyes the rest of the way so that she would notice that he was awake, she nodded her head at him in reconizition as she took their clothes from the floor and left downstairs closing the door behind her.

Sesshomaru felt Kagome stir in his arms as her heartbeat speeds up and she slowly opened her eyes.

"Good evening, gouka" Sesshomaru said as moving her bangs from out of her eyes.

"Good evening! We've been sleeping all day!" she jumped out of bed not caring that she was naked.

"Why does that matter?" he sat up in the bed with the sheets pooling around his waist. His eyes roved over her body as he remembered the sensation of her under him in pleasure.

"We should of already been back in the Feudal Era, so I can retrieve my pup" she grabbed a white tank top and a knee length black skirt that had ruffles at the bottom, and a set of undergarments that were of white lace. "Our pup" he said with emphasis on our as he embraced her from behind.

"Our pup" she tried to get out of his grasp.

"Where are you going?" he whispered in a husky voice.

"To take another shower, you need to too" she turned around and told him.

"You think that this Sesshomaru smells?" he glared at her.

"No, you actually smell delicious" he giggled at his expression.

"Then I shall bathe with you" he commanded her in a lustfull voice.

"Don't men ever give up" she mumbled under her breath. "Fine then, you can shower with me but you have to wear some of my father's clothes since yours is washing."

"No, I shall wait on my clothes, it is not proper to wear someone else's clothes" he released her from his grip and led her by the hand to the room that she called a bathroom.

**Thanks once again for the reviews. **

From: Blueyesangel1186 please please please keep on

updating this story it is really well done and it I hope it

only gets better in the coming chapters.! so please i am

on bended knees begging you update update update.

Sesshy Jr-I love the way that Kagome looks now.

U did a great job! Anywho, like I said GREAT JOB! U go

girl! I can't wait to see what the mutt has to say about

Kagome's new look!

From: Jodan- I really enjoyed the story so far I hope you continue

writng the story.

From: Dianna-This so far has been a great srtory. I really like how

you did what was unexpected. Who would of thought Shessarmu

would love Kagome. I can't waite till there is more to read!

Thanks again for the reviews. I really appreicate it. I am

trying to continue the story but I can only do at least

one to two chapters a aday. So sorry for that.


	22. Payback

**Payback**

Sesshomaru led Kagome into the bathroom where Kagome showed him how to turn on the water. He watched as the water magically came out of a metal faucet like a small warm waterfall.

"Do you use magic?" he asked motioning towards the faucet.

"No, hardly anyone in this time believes in magic, demons, or supernatural things" Kagome explained as stepping into the steaming water.

"Then humans are more blind then I thought" he said as he also stepped into the water with Kagome.

"Hey I resent that, my family is human and I used to be a human" she said turning around and glaring daggers at him.

"Most humans" Sesshomaru took the shampoo bottle like before and turned Kagome around and began massaging the shampoo and then the conditioner into her hair. Soon Kagome began purring contently but when Sesshomaru finished getting the conditioner out of her tail she purred even louder than her cat Buyo. Sesshomaru chuckled as he turned her around facing him, Kagome finally quit purring enough to notice that Sesshomaru was smirking at her.

"Hey, what's so funny?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"You are purring like a neko demon" he laughed out loud at her expression.

"Hey! Well now it's my turn to wash your hair" she turned him around by the shoulders with an evil grin on her face.

'Now I can get him to purr louder than I did' she poured a handful of shampoo into her hand and began massaging it into his hair with her long claws. She repeated the same thing with his tail but massaged it longer at the base of his tail where it connected with his body knowing that it was a very sensitive spot. He purred a little louder and Kagome began repeating the same process with the conditioner. Once she was done rinsing his hair she got in front of him and watched as his purring continued and his eyes were closed in utter bliss.

"Ha, I got you to purr louder than I did!" she exclaimed doubling over, clutching her stomach in laughter.

'How dare she make a fool of this Sesshomaru' he thought to himself. 'I know the perfect way to get her back' an evil smirk appeared on his face. Kagome's laughter finally stopped and she looked up at Sesshomaru.

'Uh oh,' the waters mist swirled around his body and he had a mischievous glint in his eyes making him look rather frightening. "Uh, Sesshomaru?" She straightened up getting uncomfortable at the way he was looking at her.

"We need to finish bathing" he reached behind Kagome brushing her skin with his shoulder in the process and took her soap from its resting-place. He lathered up the soap in his hands and began rubbing it over her skin in a slow sensual way. He washed her with the soap on her neck, shoulders, and arms. He reached her breasts and began lathering more soap on her making her close her eyes in pleasure as his hands moved lower down her body until he was kneeling down next to her.

He finished bathing the rest of her body, when he looked up at her he noticed that her eyes were closed in utter bliss and she was breathing erratically as she still felt his hands caressing her. After he rinsed her with the warm water he slowly kissed his way back up her body making her moan his name in pleasure. When he suddenly stopped and began washing himself with her soap she whimpered wanting to feel his against her again. After he quickly finished washing himself he stepped out of the shower and dried himself off with one of Kagome's white towels. He wrapped another towel around his waist and walked out of the bathroom and into Kagome's room.

Kagome meanwhile was still in shock as she suddenly realized how he had gotten her back for making him purr. He had deliberately made her whimper for more leaving her breathless and craving for him.

'Damn that Taiyoukai!' She turned off the water and dried herself off. After she had hurriedly pulled on her clothes she had picked out earlier she marched into her room with her hair still soaking wet.

Sesshomaru was sitting on her bed with his legs hanging over the side of the bed. His eyes were closed and he had a smug grin on his face knowing that Kagome was glaring at him.

"Is there something troubling you koi?" he asked opening his eyes slightly.

"You, you did that on purpose!"

"What did I do koi?" he asked really knowing what was bothering her but wanting to make her more upset.

"Why you pompous arrogant jerk, ahh!" She stomped over and sat down in her desk chair with her back turned to him. Sesshomaru got up off of the bed and walked over to Kagome and began petting her hair in a soothing manner.

"Sorry koi, but you deserved it" he grinned as her back became rigid in anger.

"Apology not accepted" she crossed her arms over her chest and growled at him. He laughed at her antics.

"Come now, you can't stay mad at your mate forever" he walked in front of her and knelled down at her knees. She opened her eyes slightly when she felt his aura in front of her. She looked down into his golden eyes and found herself lost in their depths making her anger dissipate.

Sesshomaru reached up with his right hand and caressed her cheek where her two stripes were. He slowly brought his face closer to hers and breathed on her lips receiving a shudder from Kagome. He pressed his lips against hers and nibbled on her bottom lip asking for entrance into her mouth, which he received. His tongue entered her mouth and battled for dominance with her tongue, which he easily won. He pulled from her mouth and took her face in his two maroon striped hands.

"Do you forgive me, my mate?"

"Yes" she launched herself into his arms bowling him over in the process. Kagome gave him a shy kiss on the lips and sat up with him still under her.

"Do you want to return today?" Sesshomaru asked referring to the Feudal Era.

"Yeah, I don't need to take any of my stuff from here so I'll just say goodbye to my family and we'll return home, where we belong."

"Yes, were we belong my mate."


	23. Happily Ever After

**Happily Ever After**

Kagome left Sesshomaru in her room while she went downstairs to see if his clothes were clean yet. She found her mom in the kitchen and asked her if his clothes were dry which they were and she retrieved them from the laundry room and took them back up to her room. After Sesshomaru had dressed in his clothes and Kagome changed back into her kimono they went downstairs to say goodbye to her family.

"Mom, Jiisan, Souta I am going back to the Feudal Era today" Kagome announced as they sat down for breakfast.

"Will you come back and see us sis?" Souta asked.

"No bro, but you should see me soon since I am a demon and are able to live long. But it will be 500 years until I get to see you."

"We'll still miss you Kagome no matter how long it takes to see you again" Mrs. Higurashi said as she reached over and clasped Kagome's clawed hand.

"Thanks mom" she said as tears gathered in her eyes.

'Five hundred years is going to be a really long time' she thought to herself as a few tears escaped from her eyes. Sesshomaru sensing her sadness clasped her other hand and brought it to his lips to place a soft kiss on her knuckles.

"I'm not too hungry," Kagome said as she excused herself from the table. Sesshomaru watched her leave the room with a worried expression on his face. Mrs. Higurashi cleared her throat to get his attention. He turned his head towards her.

"You will take care of her?" she asked with worry in her voice.

"Yes I'll protect her with my life."

"Now you be sure that she doesn't get hurt" her Jiisan glared at Sesshomaru.

"Yes."

"And love her," her mother cut in.

"Yes, with all my heart; Kagome was the only being that saw through my emotionless façade, I will love her forever."

"I believe you, you are a honorable man Lord Sesshomaru." He inclined his head and rose from the table and followed after Kagome into the living room. He found her curled up on the seat that she called a sofa and she was crying. Sesshomaru walked over to her and took her up in his arms like he does Rin when she has a bad dream.

"The years will pass by quickly, I promise" he hugged her closer to his chest.

"I know, it's just that I feel as if I will never see them again. What about Naraku, he could easily kill all of us. And Inuyasha might even succeed in killing me to get Kikyo's soul back."

"No, do not trouble yourself with those thoughts. I swore to protect you my mate and forever I shall no matter if I lose my life in the process."

"But if you die than there will be no reason for me to continue in this world with out you."

"Shh, all will be fine. Naraku is a fool for underestimating your powers. Naraku will perish from this world and you will be rid of your burden."

"Your right I shouldn't cry, I will survive and spend the rest of my life with you, my mate."

"Yes."

"Let's go home."

"Yes, our home with our pups" he stood up and set Kagome down and they walked into the kitchen where her family was eating.

"Sesshomaru and I are leaving now" Kagome announced as the looked at each of her family's faces. They each stood up from the table and embraced Kagome in a hug.

"I love you sis, take care" Souta said.

"Grand daughter, take care of yourself, don't let any demon push you around" her Jiisan smiled at her.

"Mom?"

"Good bye honey, I'm positive that you will have a wonderful life with Sesshomaru; be sure to have me a lot of grandkids."

"Mom!" Kagome pulled back from her mom.

"Well, bye mom, Lil Bro, Jiisan I'll return in no time that you won't even know that I have even left."

"Bye Kagome" they chorused together as the two lovers left back to the Feudal Era where their home awaited them.

One year later Kagome sat under a sakura tree as she watched her three children play in the fields. Sesshomaru appeared beside her and embraced her in a loving hug. "Sakura is growing real fast" Kagome said as she watched her youngest child running after Shippo who had stolen her flowers.

"Yes, she will be as beautiful as her mother" Sesshomaru said.

"I'm glad that we defeated Naraku without any casulities."

Five months ago Naraku had finally come from his hiding place hoping to kill Kagome and get the rest of the Jewel shards. Everyone was present; Kagome, Sesshomaru, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Inuyasha, Kikyo, and Kouga who wanted to see Naraku extinguished from their world. The battle did not last long for Kagome had purified him when Naraku had Sesshomaru in one of his tentacles.

"Yes, now we can live in peace" Sesshomaru said placing a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Yes, Aishiteru Sessho."

"Aishiteru Kagome."

**The End**

**I know that I rushed this chapter but I thought that it was getting pretty boring and I had run out of things to really write about. I have another story in progress that is a whole lot better than this one. Write ya soon! Thanks so much for all of the reviews that I have received. I especially want to thank; Sesshy Jr., Alice, Koga and Sesshy Lover, Blueyesangel1186**, **Kassi Harsch, Kikyohater 37, INUGIRL, Fan girl 0, darkpreistessofhell, Dianna, Demonic Angelz, Balmung's Angel, Jessy-chan, and many more. I really appreaciate the many reviews that you have wrote me, good or bad. See you all later. **


End file.
